


Perfection Leads to Corruption

by floopxwder



Category: The Giver Series - Lois Lowry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floopxwder/pseuds/floopxwder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello! This is from an assignment I needed to do for school based off the Sci-Fi novel "The Giver".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rumor has it he’s still out there, fleeing this awful city. He was able to see it as it was, the monster it has become. Jonas is Elsewhere, I know. Why else would we all get the “Memories”? In my dreams, breakfast, they occurred. Never ending, mainly unpleasant.

The old Receiver has been “helping” others, giving them peaceful memories. Most of these attempts have gone in vain, people are outraged. I’m suspicious that’s what the old man wants (excuse the sourness of my language). Could this be why Jonas left? 

It’s more likely I’m going insane.

I am depressed. It’s something else, hopeless distress, burning fury. The feeling of ultimate  _ misery _ , as one would call it. Others experience this too. They march down the streets, yelling of what their lives had become. “Corrupt systems”, as they have called it.

_ “Liberty and Property!”  _ they’d shout, charging with such a burning passion. Defacing shops and resentment towards English goods rising. Men with guns in their hands, violence taking over their minds. Are we but these men now? History had been doomed to repeat itself, and most unfortunately the cycle has begun. 

Fiona is the most understanding when it comes to my sorrow. At times, we will stare out at the lake in silence, holding hands too. Such a gesture prior to recent events would have seemed out of place, but we’re already too broken to care.

These memories are ruining us. As a community, we are no longer in order. Rampaging men and women surround the Committee of Elders, children hidden from the sights. 


	2. Chapter 2

Fiona and I decide to see these  _ riots _ one day. We walk into the streets, searching for a crowd. Houses are filthy, windows cracked and food left outside. 

“What has our world become! When will we be able to make our  _ own  _ decisions!” a lady cries, pointing up at the Chief Elder. The Elder’s face was in complete terror, a common expression after experiencing a new memory. Fatigue also laces her face, evident she had been trying to stop this madness.

“We have only followed the steps of those before us!” she shrieks, her drawling voice now gone, replaced by restlessness. “Now we are in complete control, there is no more room for mistakes.”

People react badly to her response, jeers and yells of frustration are heard from the crowd. Fiona screams of love and passion we once possessed, the feeling of  _ joy.  _ Even though she is angry, I know a weight is lifted from her shoulders. We all understand how much change should be done, but we are yet to discover what we must dig through to get there.


	3. Chapter 3

Fingers stinging, arms heavy. Hands red, vision blurry.  _ Cold _ . Breath swept away and I’m so close to collapsing. I need shelter, fire, something. Feeling leaves my hands as I trudge through icy solid called  _ snow.  _ My mind is filled with a hyperaware sense, looking around as flurries of the white pass by. 

My feet suddenly buckle, and I’m sliding down something steep. A hill. I’m stinging all over, yet it’s somewhat comforting to know what lies beneath me through this sudden change of scenery. In fact, it may be the difference itself that makes me feel better.

“Asher! Up!” my mother calls to me, breakfast waiting for me. I walk into the dining room after getting ready, with my family already seated. It’s been quiet at the table since Jonas left. No more talks of my dreams (they already know the outcome of such a question), or how I felt today. Only a long silence looms over us, just daring someone to speak up.

My job is almost a distraction and I haven’t paid much attention to it. Days passed, and I realized how much of a cycle it’s become. 


	4. Chapter 4

Murmurs go around the community. 

“Hills? You saw them too?”

“It felt so pleasant. My face was so incredibly warm.”

They speak of past weathers, different climates. Most of them sound unrealistic compared to the world we now live in. Then again, so does the feeling of  _ love _ , a term I’ve heard of recently. The people have been curious, drawn to this strange concept. When asked about it, the Committee of Elders doesn’t give away much.

“You’re saying such weathers used to exist?” an adult asks.

“Possibly, but we’ve made today’s better. More stable,” one of the Committee members explain. 

“What? How?” 

“That is irrelevant information.”

“It involves us, doesn’t it?” someone speaks up, sounding barely over my age.

“The process of controlling our climate gives us better composure over our people. How else can I explain how efficient it is?”

“Perhaps we do not want efficiency, but a variety and change in our lives.” People cheer in agreement, their booming yells overpowering the Elder’s.

“How do you stop this process?”

“Why, you expect us to just rid of our technological advances in its entirety? Think of all the drawbacks that would include.”

The discussion ends with maddened citizens and overworked councils. Of course, none of us are using our heads. We only care about these memories which we’ve never experienced, the idea of something new and exciting.


	5. Chapter 5

Moments of slight peace and tranquility soon came to a screeching halt. The people are now returning to their rampages. I just want rest, really. It seems a little foolish, but I want to sleep soundly for one night. One night of no disruptions such as the screams of a better lifestyle or memories of warfare haunting me. I can no longer find reassurance in Fiona, she is just as deprived as I am. 

These people take shifts, I can swear on it. They stand guard, waiting for one of the Committee members to slip up so they can demand more and more. New systems, government, democracy. All of these events leave in a blur, they’ve lost their meaning. Retaliation means nothing if nothing is done, the hope of change is gone.

A week goes by, I’m sitting near the river, wondering what would happen if I jumped in and swam to the closest community. I’d probably die from exhaustion and lack of food before I got to land. Perhaps there isn’t anything lying ahead the body of water-

Fiona comes up behind me- fiery red hair tousled and breathing heavy. It’s nearly dusk, creating a shadow over her facial features. 

“I came here as fast as I could,” she heaves, collapsing beside me just to jolt upright and look at me. Her actions are completely uncoordinated and too hasty. “Released, what does that mean to you?”

Staring curiously at her, I give a one shouldered shrug then look back to the ground. “Nothing much. Those who are reach Elsewhere.” I’m only repeating what everyone tells us. The standard one sided answer.

“Well, how do you think they’re ‘Released’?” It’s obvious she meant to quote Release in a sarcastic, almost bitter, tone. 

“What’s your point?” I nearly snap, short tempered due to lack of rest.

“Over at the home of Elders they demonstrated the process. Oh, it’s terrible, Asher.” She imitates stabbing someone. “They put a needle in them and the Elder struggle as they reach Elsewhere. You wouldn’t believe how quickly the blood drains from their face or-”

She doesn’t finish as I’m flying to my bike down the streets.

“Wait, what are you doing?”

“Who else did you tell?”

“Excuse me?”

“ _ Who else did you tell? _ ” I question her with much more force than necessary.

“Oh, Asher. Everybody already knows. Just right now they’re trying to get to the Chief.” 

We ride our bikes to the nearest crowd, hearing their whispering. I begin to question the exact meaning of Elsewhere, and I believe others start to inquire about the idea too.


	6. Chapter 6

I consider myself a rather carefree person. If you’ve heard tales of my youth you’d agree. But that feels like ages ago, the days where I needn’t worry of my future. I’d just be placed wherever the Committee thought it suitable. There wasn’t the nagging feeling I’m not doing enough or making the right decisions. How was I so innocent? Why do these memories affect me in such a horrendous matter? 

_ “All citizens must report to the room of Ceremonies promptly,”  _ the Speakers booms, monotonous and invading my thoughts. The voice even lingers as my mother checks to make sure I’m out of bed. 

While my family and I enter the room, we notice the Chief Elder watching everyone file in. They gaze up at the Committee expectantly, waiting for the lady to speak. 

Anxiously darting her eyes across the room, the Chief clears her throat and begins speaking.

“I’m sure all of you have realized how affected this community has been by our former Receiver.” No one is permitted to utter Jonas’s name, just like the previous girl who was selected to the Assignment. “The Committee and I realize how much of an impact this must have on you. I know you all want change, to make our ways more humane. But I must warn all of you the myriad of complications this brings. To completely remodel our technology is almost impossible. Even our most trusted scientists would have difficulties trying to meet your expectations.

But, if we move little by little, we might be getting somewhere. We are well aware you wish to experience different temperatures, but just imagine how long it’ll take till we completely wipe out the process. And then there is the possibility of hurricanes or any other natural disasters.” She spoke so eloquently, it contrasted so much to her demeanor. 

“What about the chances of-” The man was cut off strictly by the Chief’s words.

“In addition, we’ve decided to assist those in medical need. We’ve noticed your reactions to the sick, and we admit they seem harsh. However, we will allow those who wish to be Released do so. 

That will be all. Your outrage will be ceased, or we will need to use force.” Like a mother scolding her child, she looked upon us with glaring eyes. We backed out. All of us left out with an almost unsatisfying taste on our tongues. 


	7. Chapter 7

People are much more content. You can see it in their eyes, no longer dull and lifeless. These memories, I believe, have turned out to be an advantage. Now we’ve learned how those in the past behaved. Their relationships, their mistakes. Their advances. As a community, we have picked up ways to make our world hold all its wonders, and use new science as a way to keep everything from disaster.

The old Receiver, frail self, had opted to give away the only calming memories to those in need of relief. Fiona has a glow that I’d never seen before. Her smile is brighter. She laughs with such a carefree attitude. It rings in my ear, and I try to remember the words that will spark her laughter.

Children of our time will forever remember the first day of change. The day caretakers examine infants’ illnesses and treat them. When we see the sun, its bright rays warming our skin. One day, we will be the “perfect” society of humanity, amazing weather, everyone healthy and strong.

But isn’t perfection what led us to corruption?


End file.
